


Studying and Sex

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Logic | Logan Sanders, Caught, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Orgy, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Riding, Smut, Stress Relief, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Switch Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Logan’s boyfriend help motivate Logan to study in healthy ways and then reward him for his good grades, and Logan is definitely enjoying it. (College/University AU)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 301





	1. Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sex as a reward/motivation, hand jobs, minor exhibitionism/voyeurism, getting caught post-sex, blow jobs, slight overstimulation, riding

Logan was, for lack of better words, stressed. Stressed out of his god damn mind. So, his roommates-cum-boyfriends have taken it upon themselves to help him. Pulling him away when he’s done too much, helping him drink and eat, and helping him study.

Then Patton says it.

“What if we motivate and reward you?” he’d asked so innocently. But Roman had that look in his eye and even Virgil couldn’t help himself smirking at the implications. Patton had blushed but shrugged, if that’s what Logan wanted, that’s what Logan could have.

Sometimes they did reward him in that way, other times it was more casual, a soft peck on the lips or a cuddle in bed, running their hand through his hair while he napped, finally taking a well-earned break.

Other times… _well_.

* * *

“Lo,” Patton’s soft voice rings throughout his bedroom, “I brought you a snack and some water, you’ve been studying for a few hours now, just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Logan looks up from his screen, bleary eyed and tired, he’d gotten up far too early by accident and couldn’t go back to sleep, so, he sat studying all day, living off nothing but the occasional cups of tea and his breakfast.

“Oh, thank you,” Logan says, pushing himself away from his desk, “I should probably take a break then, yes, thanks.”

Patton puts down the bowl of fruit and water on his bed side table and Logan expects him to leave but instead he sits on Logan’s double bed and pats the spot between his legs. And, well, Logan can’t refuse that.

He slots himself between Patton’s thighs, sitting almost sideways, his legs tangled with Patton’s and his chest leaning against Patton’s side. He sips the water himself but lets Patton feed him from the fruit salad as he lies against him and lets Patton tell him about his day and the others.

It can’t be that late, but Logan feels himself getting tired, all of his weight against Patton. He feels Patton press a kiss to his head. It’s nice, having a moment to relax and de-stress.

“Thank you,” he mutters, soft and genuine.

“For what, Lo?” Patton asks.

Logan hums, “for being here for me, making me take a break.”

Patton laugh, soft and gentle, “I’m always here for you, Lo, just sometimes you need a push and to stop overworking yourself and let yourself relax. So, I’ll be here to do that for you, even if I need to force you.”

Logan laughs too, teasing, “you can force me anytime, Pat.”

Patton sputters, and Logan knows he’s blushing which is cute.

“I didn’t mean like that!” Patton squeaks. Then a pause. “But if you want me to, you know, I’d be more than happy to…”

Logan breathes out, “I know, Pat.”

A pause.

“So, do you want to-”

“Could we just-”

They both burst out into giggles, Patton burying his head in Logan’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss there once he’s finished laughing.

“What do you want, love?” Patton asks.

Logan hums, thinking, “hand job?”

Patton sputters a little, embarrassed over Logan’s bluntness, he utters out, “I can do that, just relax, baby, let me help you unwind a little.”

Logan hums, laying back against Patton’s chest, letting his boyfriend kiss down his neck and peppering them all over his face, finally claiming his lips. Patton tastes of strawberries and vanilla, it’s nice, soothing, it tastes like home.

Then Patton’s hands are working on pulling down his sweatpants and underwear, urging his butt off the mattress to pull them down to his knees, encouraging Logan to kick them off the rest of the way which he does. He gladly lets Patton urge his legs apart, smiling into the somewhat messy kiss as Logan’s cock twitches, already half hard.

“You need to take more breaks and unwind more, baby,” Patton murmurs against his wet lips, smiling a little teasingly as he plays with Logan’s cock, watching as Logan’s eyes flutter shut and he whines, face beautifully flushed. His hips barely buck off the mattress, too tired and lazy, letting Patton do the work.

It barely takes anything for Logan to come, falling lax against Patton’s chest as his eyes slip closed, coming all over Patton’s hand and a little on his own stomach.

Logan doesn’t work for the rest of that day, instead letting Patton clean them up and put him into his pyjama bottoms, they both take a nap until their boyfriends return from their classes.


	2. Roman

Roman was definitely more confrontational about his approach to motivating and rewarding Logan. Logan came home one day, tired but satisfied from getting his exam result for one of his classes, of course, good marks even by his high standards. And Roman must have noticed the small smile on his face whilst he takes off his shoes and jacket, dropping his bag to the floor.

“What’s got you in such a good mood, nerd?” he asks, voice teasing in that way Logan hates to love.

Logan turns to him, walking into their open living and kitchen area, pressing a kiss to Roman’s forehead where he sits at the breakfast table, attempting to move across to the kitchen to make some tea but is caught by Roman’s hands dragging him into his lap and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“Tell me,” Roman orders.

Logan huffs and laughs a little, unable to keep the small smile of his face, only brightened by his boyfriend, uttering, “I got a 93 on my last astrophysics exam.”

Now it’s Roman’s turn to grin, “love, that’s brilliant!” he bursts out, kissing Logan over and over between his words. “I’m so proud of you.” Kiss. “I knew you could do it.” Kiss. “We said you could.” Kiss. “You’re so smart and so brilliant, baby.” Kiss.

And Logan is very, very flustered now. Face bright red, the smile of his face only widening, and his heart pumping like crazy. If Roman kept going on with his praise and affection, they were definitely going to have a problem.

“Roman, stop it,” he complains but it’s weak. Very weak.

“Hm, I don’t think I will,” Roman taunts in return, reattaching their lips for a much longer, hotter kiss, “I enjoy seeing you all flustered and worked up, besides, I think you’re earned a reward.”

Logan definitely perks up a little at that, taking it upon himself to kiss Roman, his hands moving into his hair as Roman’s stay on his hips and around his waist, inching below his shirt.

“Roman,” he whines, “not in here where anyone can see.”

Roman huffs a little, attempting to reconnect their lips, Logan lets him, he’s just too weak for Roman’s perfect, warm kisses.

“No one’s here,” Roman replies, choosing to kiss and bite gently at Logan’s jawline and throat, “Pat is at class and I’m pretty sure Virge is napping, we’ll just be quiet.”

Logan hates how Roman can convince him to do pretty much anything. Hates it. Well…

“Fine, fuck, yes,” he babbles, distracted by the press of Roman’s lips and bite of teeth against his skin, his fingers tightening in Roman’s somewhat long hair, “just quick, please.”

They’re both massive exhibitionists and Roman knows this, and he adores taking advantage of their shared kink.

So, he makes quick work of undoing Logan’s plain black jeans and shoving his hand not so carefully down the front of his underwear, fondling his rapidly hardening cock. And Logan lets out the prettiest noises, soft whining and moaning muffled by Roman’s own lips, almost unable to detach from his boyfriend, he’s so addicted.

And Logan’s lips are quickly wet, his throat and all his skin on show covered in bites and hickies as Roman claims him yet again. His long, warm fingers playing so pleasantly with his cock, Logan can’t help rutting into Roman’s hand, struggling with the tightness of his jeans but needing so desperately to come.

Then Roman opens his mouth, “that’s it, baby, come undone for me. You’ve done so well, been so good studying so hard, we’re all so proud of you, you deserve to let go, baby, let go and relax for me. Come for me, Lo, let me see how good you can be for me.”

Logan can barely even think anymore, Roman’s words fading mostly into background noise as he squeezes his eyes shut, coming hard inside his underwear and over Roman’s continuously working hand. He buries his head in Roman’s neck, hips twitching from overstimulation and he whimpers.

“Ro, enough, please,” he mutters, pressing a wet kiss to his boyfriend’s neck.

And Roman relents, taking his hand out of Logan’s pants but not doing them back up nor cleaning of his hand, instead choosing to cradle Logan to his chest and let him bask in the afterglow of his orgasm for now.

“Really? In the kitchen? Again?”

Roman glances to the already open doorway, smiling rather sheepishly at a sleep ruffled Virgil who watches them. Logan dares to pull his head up and glance at Virgil, flushing anew and looking away again.

Virgil just laughs, that soft, not mean laugh. Coming over to his boyfriends and running a hand through Logan’s hair as he kisses Roman gently.

“What was it this time that cause this insatiable horniness that couldn’t possibly wait until you two got to a bedroom?”

A pause.

“Our smart boy here got a 93 in his astrophysics exam, so, I was giving him a reward,” Roman explains, plain and simple.

“Oh,” Virgil says, and Logan can tell he’s smiling, then he kisses Logan’s hair, “I suppose he definitely deserved it then.”

Logan makes a noise of embarrassment and his boyfriends just laugh.


	3. Virgil

Virgil doesn’t necessarily check up on Logan. He’s just sort of there. They like to share the same space while the study, some music on in the background. Today they happen to be in Virgil’s room, the blinds open letting the sunlight in. Virgil sits at his desk with his laptop open, writing an essay due in a week, while Logan sits on his bed, own laptop on his lap as he arranges and rearranged his work for a presentation in two weeks’ time.

Virgil groans loudly, slamming his head on a free part of his desk unobscured by his books, muttering, “that’s it, I give up, I quit, I’ll just not finish my degree, become jobless, and die in a ditch somewhere.”

Logan tries not to laugh at his boyfriend’s over-dramatics, but he can’t help it.

“I’m serious, Lo.”

He can practically hear the pouting in Virgil voice.

“I know, V, I know,” he responds, putting his own laptop on the floor and sitting back against the headboard, “you’re clearly overwhelmed and in need of a break, come here.”

Virgil looks at him, eying him suspiciously, “hm, I don’t trust it when you of all people say I should take a break.”

He relents anyway, moving from his desk chair to his bed beside Logan. They easily cuddle close with experienced ease.

“Maybe we both need a little break to turn our brains off and on again,” Logan says, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s cheek and getting a kiss on his nose in return.

They lay there for who knows how long, swapping fond words and kisses. Eventually it turns into a little more, trying to get closer, hands wandering, kisses intensifying as their words eventually die down into sweet nothings, teetering on the cusp of dirty talk.

“Virgil,” Logan whispers against the other’s lips, hands clasped in Virgil’s hoodie, and Virgil’s in turn clinging to his sweatshirt.

“Logan,” Virgil responds, his tone mirroring and mocking Logan’s own, “I think I know how we can both… hm… relax.”

Logan’s already extremely flustered, embarrassed by his own neediness and how easy it is to rile him up but then there’s Virgil, pretty much slotted between his legs and pinning him down, cheeks flushed and eyes hungry. And Logan can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

“How so, V?” Logan asks, attempting to keep his voice steady.

Virgil kisses his neck and up, his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, then claiming his lips again.

“I think you know how.”

Logan hums, leaning his head back against the pillows, letting Virgil nip at his exposed throat.

“En- ah, enlighten me, V.”

Virgil laughs a little, breath ticklish against Logan’s flushed skin.

“How about a nice, slow, soft fucking?” Virgil asks, and Logan knows he’s occupying himself pressing kisses to his neck as a distraction from his encroaching anxiety.

But then Logan breathes out a gentle, “please.” And that’s all he needs, pushing Logan’s sweatshirt up a little to expose his stomach, enjoying the soft skin before reaching for his joggers. Logan makes a high whining noise, lifting his hips to let Virgil pull his bottoms down and give him consent. Virgil does so, removing his joggers and underwear in one swift movement, throwing them somewhere else in the room.

Logan almost goes lax against the soft sheets, sighing, relaxing as he watches Virgil get up, removing his hoodie and his trousers and underwear. Logan can barely hide his own smile seeing Virgil’s cock hard and twitching at its exposure.

Virgil basically jumps back onto the bed, lube in hand, wriggling between Logan spread legs. He leans down, face inches from Logan’s face, waiting, admiring. Then he says, “you’re such a bottom, L.”

Logan can only get out a muffled ‘hey’ before Virgil’s kissing him, hard and fast, impatient, as he fumbles with the lube, then his cool, slick fingers are at Logan’s hole, sliding in with practised ease. He can feel Virgil smiling against his lips at his gasps and whines, hips twitching and grinding, trying to get more friction, anything, but Virgil denies him.

“See what I mean,” Virgil utters, teasing and playful, his fingers twisting just so making Logan whimper beautifully, “such a bottom.”

Logan tries to keep the scowl on his face as Virgil pulls his fingers out of him, his boyfriend hovering above him again, smiling down at him, “it’s true and I should say it.”

To which Logan just rolls his eyes, done with Virgil’s teasing, taking the other’s close proximity to his advantage and wrapping his legs around Virgil’s hips.

“A feisty bottom at that,” Virgil says, his smile never faltering, “fine, fine, I’ll get on with it, so impatient.”

Logan opens his mouth to say… something, but Virgil is quicker, slicking up his cock and sinking into the other with a hiss and low groan of Logan’s name, Logan himself doing no better, his fingers weaving into Virgil’s hair as he moans, finally feeling Virgil’s thick cock inside of him.

“Shit, L,” Virgil mutters, kissing Logan over and over and over, taking a moment to calm himself and make sure Logan is okay, “always so tight, L, fuck.”

Logan whines at Virgil’s blunt, filthy phrasing, grasping tight onto the other’s hair, muttering, “please, V, move or I swear I’ll-”

He doesn’t even finish his sentence before Virgil obliges, his hips rocking, fucking into Logan deeply yet slowly, capturing Logan’s lips in a wet, messy kiss. And Logan loses himself, his own hips bucking, his back arching in a futile attempt to fuck himself on Virgil’s cock harder but Virgil stays true to his words, holding his hips still as he fucks into him slowly yet with excruciating pleasure.

Logan takes one of his hands out of Virgil’s hair, keeping one there to keep his head in place as he can kiss and kiss him, his now free hand taking his own leaking cock and jerking himself off clumsily, unable to keep himself in time with Virgil’s thrust nor steady. He doesn’t mind though, Virgil’s kissing him and fucking him just right, all encompassing him, he can feel, see, taste nothing but Virgil. Virgil. Virgil.

He comes hard with Virgil’s name on his lips, escaping the small space between them as their lips disconnect. Logan comes over his own stomach and hand, his head falling back, eyes closed and his hair sticking to his forehead. He lets Virgil, no, encourages him to keep fucking into him, not releasing his legs but tightening them around his boyfriend, sighing as Virgil comes with the cutest strangled whine.

They lay there, Logan carding his hands through Virgil’s hair as he comes down from his high, it’s clearly taken a lot out of his stressed boyfriend and maybe, just maybe, he needs to take care of Virgil just as much as his boyfriend take care of him too. He might mention that to Patton and Roman later on, after a shower and a snack, cuddling Virgil on the couch when he tries to get back up and work.


	4. Group Celebration

All the studying and stressing was worth it, and Logan would never say it aloud, but the motivation and reward system definitely helped him. He passes with flying colours, the grades on his screen for this semester all high marks, and he’s definitely happy with them.

He tells his boyfriends that much, with that small smile on his face. Patton gives him a big kiss and hug, telling him he knew he could do it, Roman kisses his hair and tells him he’s proud, and Virgil gives him a side hug and a forehead kiss. Except now Logan has learned to associate good grades and perfect studying with… rewards.

“I feel like we should have an end of semester celebration!” Roman announces, hugging Patton from behind and he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at his other two boyfriends, they also watch as Patton goes bright red. They all laugh a little at that, out of all of them they definitely didn’t expect Patton to be the biggest dominant out of all of them, under all that sweetness and blushing was a hard, commanding persona that only the three of them got to experience.

Though they didn’t know what to expect with Virgil he’s more of a dominant than anything else, once he has consent and answers, his anxiety can be soothed and be taken up by an overwhelming need to please the others, although sometimes during a heavy scene he can either usually become a harder dominant but on the off occasion he completely breaks, dropping and having to safeword out. It’s not ideal but the others adore how much he trusts them, letting them know when he’s uncomfortable and let them take care of him.

Roman is unashamedly and blatantly a switch, letting the others very much know when and where he’s horny, and that is a lot. He’ll gladly take control when in the mood but more often than not eager to please in whatever way he can, enjoying being on his knees and on his back equally.

And Logan, well, Logan’s very much a bottom as well as a submissive, sometimes easy but other times difficult to take him out of his own head, de-stress him and shut him down for a few hours at least.

None of them can or do say no to Roman’s suggestion of a… celebration, if that’s what you’d like to call it. That’s how they find themselves all in bed together, in Roman’s bed of course, all in various states of undress.

Patton has Logan beautifully situated in his lap and on his cock, they’re both flushed and panting, both of their skin marked with hickies and bites, mouths swollen and wet but that’s nothing in comparison to Roman’s state. He kneels at the base of their bed, lips wrapped firmly around Logan’s cock, his eyes half lidded and blissed out.

“Nice to hear you quiet,” Virgil quips, pulling away from kissing Patton who tries to follow and reclaim his lips to no avail.

Roman grumbles something incoherent around Logan’s cock only serving to get a laugh out of Virgil and a whine from Logan. Then Patton’s moving again, fucking up into Logan, rough and hard, jolting Logan up and driving his cock further into Roman’s mouth, which Roman fights choking and tries to take it further. And Virgil definitely can’t help touching himself and claiming Logan’s lips, making out frantic and messily.

They all watch and experience as Logan loses himself completely, his words coming out slurred and incoherent between groans and whines, his hands grasping at Roman’s hair, warning, his ass tightening around Patton’s cock and he comes hard, moaning into Virgil mouth. Patton comes quickly afterwards, biting not so gently at Logan’s shoulder, and Logan practically wails, breaking the kiss with Virgil to complain and shove Roman away gently.

Roman goes, collapsing onto his butt on the floor and having the audacity to pout up at the others. Patton helps Logan off his lap and onto the sheets yet Logan grabs for Virgil, urging him closer until he has his hands on his cock and then his mouth, lazily sucking him off as Virgil carefully brushes his hair out of his face as he watches with soft adoration in his eyes. But Roman’s whining does get Patton’s attention who is happy to gather him up in his lap and jerk him off until he’s squirming and coming. Virgil doesn’t take too much longer, coming as he whispers praise to Logan, who all but melts under his attention.

They spend the rest of the night curled up with one another, drifting in and out of consciousness, ordering food. And the start of the holidays is spent enjoying each other a lot more.


End file.
